


Their Dragon

by caz251



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei doesn't like the name his lovers have given him, but he can't disagree with the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Gundam Wing.

"Dragon" A voice called through the halls, startling Wufei from his meditation.

"Dragon, where are you?" Came a second voice, both voices getting closer to his location.

Wufei knew that he shouldn't be there sat in a calm meditation, he should have left by now, made a run for it while he still could. Now they were both looking for him, and he had no doubt that they would find him. He should have left as soon as he had awoken, gone back to where he had been and put the last evening out of his mind. A moment later footsteps came closer to the room he was in and two people entered from different entrances, both exclaiming "Dragon" as they saw him.

"Must you call me that?" He snapped at them both, it seemed so wrong for them to call him dragon, it felt like a betrayal. Every time they called him dragon he was reminded of his clan, his clan that were all dead, of his wife, and of her murderers. The very men who called him dragon in the softest of tones were part of the organisation responsible for his clan's death. He tried to stay away from them, to focus on the mission, to focus on destroying them, but the urge he had to spend time with them was too strong. He didn't understand it, he had come to Earth with vengeance in mind only to find himself falling for the enemy.

"Yes. It suits you." The first voice answered, his blonde hair spread messily around his face.

The second then took up the conversation, "You are wild, untamed and fiery, just like a dragon, our Dragon."

"Come, our Dragon, come back to bed." The first voice spoke again as he held his hand out to the younger man, and Wufei found himself grasping it allowing Zechs to lead him back to the bedroom, Trieze following behind them.

He couldn't believe it, he had come to Earth to destroy OZ and everything connected to it, only to fall completely for the man in charge and one of his subordinates. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that he would only ever feel safe in this time of war in the arms of General Trieze Khushrenada, or those of Lieutenant Zechs Marquise. Whether he liked it or not, he had to admit that he was theirs, he belonged to them completely, regardless of who they all were, of the mission or the war. It terrified him really, that he had let everything else about himself fall to the wayside so easily, he had fallen so deeply for the other two men that nothing else mattered.

He was even beginning to forget why he was fighting in the first place, except when they called him dragon, that one name brought the memories back with a startling clarity that made him hate himself for what he had become, for those he had betrayed. What he hated most about the name however was that it was true what Trieze had said, he was their dragon, no matter how much he wished he wasn't at times, for each time they called him dragon he began to lose his past a little bit more. Each time they called him Dragon with love for him in their tone, he began to connect the word with them and their love for him, making the thoughts of his clan and his wife, the other pilots and the war fade that little bit more, until their was only them left. Just Trieze and Zechs and their Dragon.


End file.
